To test power-transmitting parts like shafts, couplings, gears, gearings etc. with respect to load, deformation, sound etc., so-called rigging test stands have been known for a long time. As a rule, the corresponding connections of two similar mirror-image arranged testing members are connected to one another and the free connections are connected through spur gearings or the like which belong to the test stand and shafts in such a manner that a closed gear train is created, into which additionally is inserted a loading or rigging device and which is driven externally by a motor at the necessary speed. The motor needs only to balance out the power loss which occurs in the closed gear train, namely must come up with only a small part of the entire power needed for the testing. Such a test stand is for example known from German OS No. 17 73 542.
It is also possible to arrange only one testing member in the closed gear train, however, only when the testing member has no gear ratio between the input and output side, as for example shafts (compare drive technique 11 (1972), No. 9, Page 334), or has a gear ratio which remains constant, as for example pure reduction gearings, which can be balanced out with the gear system of the closed gear train, which gear system belongs to the test stand.
In every case all elements of the gear train, thus spur gearing, shafts, rigging device, connecting elements etc. must be adjusted to the testing member or the two testing members, namely with respect to the power to be transmitted, the connections, and the dimensions and the transmission ratio of the testing member or the testing members. To examine individual pieces or only small pieces, as they must be carried out as a rule in testing departments, such rigging test stands can mostly not be used because of the financial and timely expenditures for obtaining new elements to facilitate a connection and use therewith.
Therefore, the basic purpose of the invention is to provide a rigging device which can be utilized as universally as possible. The rigging device or test stand makes possible the testing of individual pieces without great or expensive change-over operations just as the testing of larger numbers of pieces, whereby the testing members can be of many various types, structural form and size.